<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black king, white king by WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880795">Black king, white king</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021'>WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 (WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chess Metaphors, Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Guy_Ritchie_and_CO/pseuds/WTF%20Guy%20Ritchie%20and%20CO%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Белые ходят первыми, но смогут ли они победить?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Спецквест WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Guy Ritchie and CO 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black king, white king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  <p><a href="https://vimeo.com/520342838">Black king, white king</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/user123029430">WTF Guy Ritchie &amp; CO 2021</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>